


Birthday kink surprise

by VileniaVeladorn



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Auror Harry Potter, Auror Ron Weasley, Bellamione Coven's June Event 2020, Discord: Bellamione Coven, F/F, Harry Potter Bashing, Ron Weasley Bashing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-02
Updated: 2020-06-02
Packaged: 2021-03-03 06:14:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 865
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24500029
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VileniaVeladorn/pseuds/VileniaVeladorn
Summary: Bella wants to suprise Hermoine on her birthday and finds a very unique way to do so that brings her past and future together.Written for the #Bellamoine-coven June prompts
Relationships: Hermione Granger/Bellatrix Black Lestrange, Hermione Granger/Bellatrix Black Lestrange/Narcissa Black Malfoy, Hermione Granger/Narcissa Black Malfoy
Comments: 8
Kudos: 147





	Birthday kink surprise

_Prompt: Person A comes clean about their surprising kink. Person B is interested to try it out with them._

_Disclaimer, I do not own any of the characters, I am just borrowing J.K. Rowling's wonderful characters for a bit._

_September 12th, 2000_

  
  


  
  


Bellatrix Black, leaned back in her seat and carefully set her cup of tea down. With a smile, "Thank you for meeting with me, you might not be aware it will be Hermoine's birthday next week, and I need your assistance with a special present for her." With that Bellatrix leaned forward to whisper what she had in mind with the other witch, who's eyes grew wide and nodded as she nibbled on her bottom lip as a blush creeped up the other womans' cheeks. This caused Bellatrix to let out a sing-song giggle, "So I take you are in agreement?" She asked with an expectant look at the other woman. The other woman bobbed her head in a nod and grinned with a wicked sparkle in her sky blue eyes.

Bellatrix grinned and gave they other woman a lavish smirk, "Great I will pick you up on the 19th and help get everything set up." As she rose and dropped a kiss on the other womans' cheek, "Til then beautiful." A moment later she was gone with a crack of Apparition.

  
  


_ September 19th 2000  _

Bellatrix guided her lover, girlfriend through their darkened manor house, her delicate hands covering Hermoine’s eyes, while Bellatrix carefully guided the younger brunette through the darkened house. Bellatrix smirked as she used her hips to guide Hermoine as she licked the still red bite mark on the junction of Hermoine’s neck.

Hermoine’s breath hitched and she let out a soft whine as her hips bucked forward, “Bellla, I told you I didn’t want anything for my birthday, just having you here and free is enough for me.” Hermoine tried to argue once again only for Bellatrix to cackle insanely. “My my poppet, this is the first time I get to properly spoil you on your birthday, damn straight I’m going all out.” she licked the bit mark again, causing Hermoine to buck, shudder and moan out. “Besides if things play out right, this will be a gift that keeps on giving .. for many years to come my darling poppet.” Hermoine rolled her eyes behind Bella’s hands, she never could say no to Bella, especially with everything the pair had been through. With that she allowed Bella to guide her towards the guest bedroom beside the master suite. 

Hermoine felt Bellatrix guide her to the foot of the guest bed, while Hermoine strained her ears to give her some sort of clue. She let out a surprised gasp as Bella silently and wordlessly divested them both of their clothing. 

Bellatrix kept her hand tight over Hermoine’s eyes as she ground herself against Hermoine’s arse, smearing wetness all over it, as she whispered a sultry heated “Happy Birthday my love, enjoy your birthday present.” With that Bella pulled her hands away and slid them down Hermoine’s naked flanks to rest on her hips. 

Hermoine for her part could only stare in wonder at a very naked, very wet Narcissa bound bent over the bed in front of her, swaying that divine arse of hers in front of Hermoine. Hermoine almost missed the note written on Narcissa’s back in lipstick. 

_ “Happy Birthday darling girl, Bella knows how much you dislike parties and ostentatious gifts, then she had the idea of gifting me to the both of you after hearing how aroused seeing you taking on Harry Potter and Ron Weasley when they tried to get me banned from Diagon Alley and tossed in Azkaban for doing nothing more than trying to shop. We will talk after you finish unwrapping your present.”  _

Hermoine’s smirk grew when she saw that Narcissa had a gag buckled and locked around her head. Hermoine turned and kissed Bellatrix soundly and passionately before running her hand up the bound Narcissa’s thighs and swatting her arse playfully.

  
  


_ Morning of September 20th, 2000 _

Hermoine yawned and blinked when she felt her arms trapped beneath warm weights, surprisingly it took several minutes for her brain to kick in; reminding her of the wild, lavish and surprisingly kinky night of passion she shared with her lovers, Bellatrix and Narcissa Black. Looking down at the still slumbering forms of both women, Hermoine felt her heart near bursting with love for both women.  __ With a devious smirk, Hermoine apparated herself to the kitchen to prepare breakfast for the newly formed triad. She quickly put together a spread of sausage, bacon and pancakes that she levitated up on trays to the room.

Leaning against the door, she spied the matching bite marks on both Bellatrix’s and Narcissa’s necks, bite marks that matched the ones now on both sides of her neck. With a happy purr, she crawled back into bed and kissed each of them one at a time, until she felt the women starting to stir. 

“Good morning my loves, welcome to the first day of the rest of our lives.” as she gave and received a megawatt smile from both women.

  
  



End file.
